Computing devices, such as smart phones, tablets, etc., may be coupled wirelessly to an external display. Image data may be converted to display data by, for example, a graphics processor. Display data may be encoded for wireless transmission from the computing device to the wireless display. Converting and/or encoding the display data for transmission consumes energy and thus battery capacity.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.